


Y2 偏差

by reficul



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 03:43:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20539562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reficul/pseuds/reficul





	Y2 偏差

<<< 

“你们的关系真好啊。”在无数次听到这句话以后，二宫和也第一次陷入了沉思。  
——什么是关系好？樱井翔和二宫和也是什么关系？  
——是朋友吗？是同伴吗？  
——团员之间会拥抱吗？会接吻吗？会相爱吗？  
——是爱人吗？  
——爱？什么是爱？  
——我爱你。一次都没有直白地说过呢。简单的话，直白的话，真诚的话，十几年来都没好好说出口的话。大家都知道的，我们这种立场和身份，是不合适的。  
——只有不清不楚的肉体关系和情感纠缠。这样也是爱人吗？  
——可是他知道我爱他，我也知道他爱我，因为是翔酱嘛。他的想法和我的是一样的，我们可是很默契的。但是太默契了，所以对于这一情况，我们之间一次都没有谈过呢，就不小心任由它发展了二十年，变成现在这样了。  
我也知道还是说清楚比较好，如果从一开始就说清楚，从很久很久以前——

Part Ⅰ  
<<< 

二宫和也对于自己目前处在的境地一筹莫展。  
虽说昨天结束工作以后跟着樱井回了住处，一路迷迷糊糊，直到躺下睡觉都没留心环境，加上最近工作忙，来的机会不多，没注意到家具陈设的变化也正常，但这变化实属出乎意料——墙上贴着多年前的乐队海报，床整整小了一圈，而床头柜的照片是他们两个的合影，自己岔开了腿硬挤在樱井腰侧，乐呵呵笑得正欢。相片被别出心裁地制成拼图，完完整整贴合在一起，当年半强迫着让某人摆在最显眼的位置。  
“每天睡前都可以看到我哦。”   
二宫愣住了。明明早就收好了的、被归类到黑历史中的东西被翻出来，就算是历经无数回忆杀企划的老油条，一时也觉得脸上挂不住。他环视一圈，愈发觉得不对劲，这完全就是十几年前家里的布置。当年他们出道之后自居独当一面的大人，不愿继续赖在家，就一起在事务所附近租了间小房子分担下房租，也可以互相照应。  
那时候就开始了，不管做什么他都不会生气，一直陪我闹。二宫突然想道。进入事务所以后每天都有工作和练习，忙的时候一个月都来不及回家几趟，这间小屋子倒是代替了家的角色，填补了心里空缺的位置，不至于平时念家的时候太难过。而樱井，就是一直以来最接近家人的那个人。工作结束后，一群男孩子叽叽喳喳讨论到到站，光明正大黏黏糊糊地一道回去也不怕遭人非议，上楼前捎上小蛋糕和汉堡肉外带，就是“生活”的味道。到家开启电视机笑到涨红了脸，打闹着催促对方快去洗澡。一天的最后总是以二宫强行靠在学习的樱井身上背台本或者打游戏告终。  
但这位“家属”——此时是最大的不对劲的源头——在二宫思索的时候突然出现在了门口。家属染了一头吸睛的黄毛，耳钉泛着光晃眼，看上去单薄瘦小了些，T恤挂在身上空荡荡的，从袖口延伸出好看的线条。

绝了，是二十岁出头的樱井翔。房间变了，人也直接跟着变的吗？  
门口的人正想开口，倏地怔住，瞪大了眼睛，手里的塑料袋差点拎不住，发出一阵悉悉簌簌的响。  
“二……二ノ？！”  
他望向近在咫尺的人，忽略发型和细节，根本就是同样的脸。他认定这就是二宫，但随即意识到了违和之处，叫出口的名字都犹豫了几分。

<<< 

简短的情报交换之后，两人意外快速地接受了这一设定。不知什么原因，二宫进入了这个本应存在于十几年前的空间，并且照这样看来，年轻的二宫可能是被相应地带到了原来的时间去——基于樱井“他原来在这张床上休息，我出去买东西”的说明。  
二宫忍不住在内心吐槽“你是做了什么让我这个时间在床上休息”，向口袋掏去，连手机都没带在身边。他在脑海中过了一遍近期的工作安排，幸亏不是繁忙时期，但不能联系也足够棘手。  
现在怎么办？要借电话试着联系吗？能联系到的也只会是十多年前的这个人吧？对于这个世界而言，二宫是一位彻头彻尾的闯入者，而眼前知晓了情况的樱井，恰巧成了他和这个十几年前的世界唯一的关联。  
旁边樱井微微皱着眉查资料，面对某位突然出现的年上男子显然有点拘谨。  
“二ノ……桑，你看这个！”  
二宫凑过去，“时空转换？”  
把人传送回过去？没有说出口的话？借助这次机会完成双方执念就可以回到正确的时间点？等等，双方？多见于夫妻之间？   
太扯了！骗骗青春期小孩还差不多！可现在确实没什么有效的方法，看看下面怎么说好了。  
“建议互相表明心意，把一直没有做的事情完成，有条件的可以……”  
“可以……？”  
网页往下翻去，樱井的脸唰一下红了，光速点了右上角红叉，但内容早就被二宫看在了眼里。  
二宫如今是占优势的一方，樱井自然不知道未来发生了什么，但是和樱井的记忆，即使二十年过去，二宫心里依旧清楚得很，概括一下就是：住在一起能够大幅增加发生各种情感意外的可能性。  
一起购入而成对的生活用品，沙发上堆叠成山的衣服分不清主人，洗澡时尴尬错拿对方的内裤，因为狭小而只能共用的生活空间，点餐时一眼注意到了对方的最爱，不小心又说了同样的话，无意有意的碰触停留，人群中准确对上你的目光，然后几乎同时大笑起来。  
毕竟是无时不刻呼吸的空气，变质了立即能闻得出来。淡淡的，甜甜的，试探的，雀跃的，小心翼翼的，旁敲侧击的，义无反顾的，没有退路的。  
想要一直看着你，想要靠得更近，想要与你融为一体。  
——那时候就开始有了，危险的想法。但是谁都没有说。虽然迟早会变成那种关系，果然还是，早点传达到就好了。  
——现在不就是绝妙的机会吗！  
——“那么……机会难得，翔酱，来做吧？”

<<< 

樱井被刚才那记直球打得大脑当机，一时居然给不出有效的反应。二十代的二宫脸皮薄得很，心里想也绝对不会说出来，平常只能辛苦樱井当更主动的那一位。以后的二宫，变成了什么样呢？一想到面前是十多年后的二宫和也，樱井翔不免紧张，犹犹豫豫不敢伸手，却突然被拥入一个温暖的怀抱，双唇相贴，衣领边附着的清香好闻得要命。  
“怕什么，迟早在一起的。”  
樱井显然没有料到，二宫的吻技经过多年锻炼可以说是脱胎换骨，眼睛瞪得大大的像只小鹿。二宫的舌头灵活地撬开他的牙关，不停地绕着圈缓缓探寻，右手扣住他的后脑勺加深这个吻，放开时牵连出一段暧昧的银丝。樱井有些喘不过气，又觉得好像能证明什么似的，万万不能在这时候落了下风，带着年轻人不服输的好胜势头回吻过去，有样学样地纠缠对方柔软的舌头，仿佛是热烈的舞蹈，近距离感受到的温热鼻息勾人心弦。分开的时候，二人的呼吸都粗重起来。  
二宫笑了，脸颊泛红，嗓音比平时要低沉，“学得还挺快。”  
樱井倒是有些烦恼，“还是你比较有经验。你以后和别的人……也这样吗？”  
“怎么听着还委屈起来了？我这都是……跟你学的。”二宫把人带到床上，顺势分腿坐在樱井大腿根边上，不安分地前后磨蹭。“那么，来继续练习吧，小朋友。”  
樱井同时接收到了声音和身体的双重信号，年轻人经不起熟练的撩拨，看着面前人三十代后半依旧清纯的脸庞，没多久就硬得不行，但是局促着不敢轻举妄动。二宫忍不住去逗他，勾了勾嘴角，摸上樱井火热的欲望，俯下身缓缓褪下碍事的裤子。下一秒，樱井感到自己下身被温热的口腔覆住，向下望去，正对上二宫湿漉漉的眼神。年轻的二宫哄大半天也不情愿做的事情，对于面前的人倒是熟稔而自然。他眼角红红的，接吻过后的双唇仿佛草莓味果冻，让人忍不住再一次啃上去品尝，嘴边满是可疑的水渍，樱井顿时又硬了几分。完了，要彻底栽在他身上了，他心想。  
二宫随即开始小幅度地动起来，右手不忘照顾吞不进口腔的囊袋，随着移动的频率揉搓。樱井好似坠入温柔乡，不由自主将下身往前挺，手插入二宫软软的头发之中，把人向自己的方向带，一进一出中发出低声的喘息。随着不断的深入，二宫有点累，停下了嘴上动作，把樱井另一只手引来揽住自己的脸颊和下巴，隔着一层软软的脸颊肉，甚至能感受到欲望的轮廓。樱井舒服得不行，应和着二宫的行动，身下顺势往前顶去又快速抽回，来来回回几次后，他放开人往后退去，喷出的精液还是弄到了二宫身上。但后者不甚在意地舔干净嘴角的白浊，轻轻笑了笑，又随意擦了擦脖颈处的残留，脱掉了剩余的衣物。  
两人肌肤相贴，隔着极近的距离感受心跳的共振。二宫倒在樱井身上慢慢平缓呼吸，手指却继续偷偷动来动去，从额头开始，顺着脸颊触到耳尖，一路往下，停在脐环的位置。“真怀念。”二宫嘟囔着望向樱井，一头蓬松的金发，像只没长大的小狮子。好动的小狮子也没有停下，抓住四处乱动的手，靠着二宫的颈窝嗅嗅舔舔。虽然痒，这种小动物式的讨好方式却让二宫十分受用，他舒服得眯起眼睛，轻声地咯咯笑，偏过头和樱井交换了不知道第几个绵长的吻。  
“有套吗？”二宫想着“反正在特殊时空乱来没有关系”就随口一提，却见樱井早有准备，从床头柜抽屉底下当传家宝似的翻出一盒崭新的安全套，瞬间对年轻的樱井翔有了全新的认识，“哟，敢情这么早就随时准备着呢。”  
“嗯，”樱井不太好意思，“等你愿意。”  
二宫背过身去，手指伸向后穴，用刚才的精液随意润滑了下，觉得差不多了，沉下腰往再次硬得发烫的欲望上坐下去，还是被痛得抽了口气。樱井赶紧吻上去，想转移一下注意力，一只手攀住二宫的腰轻轻地来回抚，另一只紧紧扣住二宫的手。  
待完全进入之后，樱井松了一口气，二宫不再有不适感，小幅度晃起腰。樱井感觉自己就在失控的边缘，二宫内里的软肉随着移动缠上来紧致地包裹他的欲望，灭顶的快感淹没了他，而他甘愿和眼前的人永远沉沦，亲吻即是呼吸。来来回回几下，二宫起来转过身去换个姿势，双手被抵在墙上，樱井抱住他的腰，细心地在下面垫高了被子，手时不时流连胸前已经因充血红肿而万分敏感的乳尖，带起二宫陡然升高音调的喘息和加快频率的呼吸。年轻人不免缺乏经验，毛毛躁躁又跃跃欲试，等调整好就忍不住横冲直撞起来，不知轻重。二宫的腰弯成好看的弧度，手上差点扶不住，声音也跟着变得断断续续。  
“慢点，别急……我永远是你的。”此刻轻微的疼痛也变成了最有效的催情剂，让他抛却理智，和身体一起不管不顾地向下坠落，直到终点。

“二ノ。”  
“嗯？”二宫慵懒地哼哼，抓住了在肚子上乱动的手。  
“你胖了。”樱井回握过去，揉揉捏捏二宫厚厚软软的手掌，把人圈在怀里，轻柔的吻落在脖颈和肩膀，像春风的低语。  
“不要摸啦！中年人也有自尊！”  
“我很喜欢。”樱井认真地补充，下巴紧靠二宫的颈窝，“什么样子的你我都很喜欢。”  
二宫笑了，“这些话，没有对年轻的我说过吧。”  
“嗯……我没有把握。我怕踏错一步就再也没有机会了。要不是今天遇到你，我都不知道你也……”  
“不，不是因为‘现在’导致的——而是每一步的‘过去’成就的‘现在’。你明明知道的，虽然这上面我也做的不好。  
“唔，再告诉你一个秘密，按照时间来算，半年前我就喜欢你了。”  
“诶——！！”  
“所以要勇敢一点啊！……不要像我们一样，二十年了还留在原地。你说点什么、做点什么，我会很高兴的。  
“来改变结局吧——放心好了，我们互相喜欢这一点，变成老爷爷了也没有改变噢。”

Part Ⅱ

<<< 

当樱井主播取材结束回到家，看到好似把时针往回拨了十年的家和二十代的二宫和也， 感叹自己最近真是睡得太少了，以至于出现了甜蜜的幻觉。喜欢的人突然主动投送怀抱，这是什么新型诈骗吗？  
——但是没办法拒绝啊，二宫和也，从很久很久以前开始，就是樱井翔心甘情愿踏入的陷阱。  
我一定是疯了。吻上二宫的那一刻他想道。

二人较劲似的侵占着对方口腔中剩余的空气，二宫正对着樱井坐在他身上，印着游戏logo的T恤大半被撩起，樱井的手不安分地四处游走。他们下身仅仅隔着几层布料贴合在一起，已经互相感知到了热量和硬度。许久过后，樱井解开领带，正要脱下衬衫，却被阻止了：“别……别脱！”  
“嗯？”  
“想看你穿着这个。”二宫别过头去，不敢看樱井的反应。  
樱井笑了，亲了亲二宫的鼻尖，“小鬼。”

小朋友没体会过大人的玩法，和年轻的樱井还在不断的摸索和试探中，没真枪实弹做过几次，但面前的樱井早就万分熟悉他的身体，知道什么做动作会给什么反应，知道如何勾起他的欲望，知道如何让他失神地叫自己的名字。  
樱井细细密密地吻，轻轻用牙碰上喉结，二宫难以自已地仰起头，抖落一阵甜腻的呻吟。樱井在锁骨处流连，一路向下，灵活的舌头停留在了胸前。他如婴孩一般用力吮吸着胸前的两点樱桃，仿佛能溢出香甜的乳汁，轻轻咬住往前拉扯又弹回。  
二宫从耳根到脖子满脸通红，白皙的身体上被碰触的地方蔓延着诱人的蜜桃色，只是亲吻与舔砥就忍不住叫出声来，脚趾舒服地向内蜷起。二宫见樱井愈来愈向下，下意识想并上腿，却被樱井的手抵住向两侧分开，他羞得不行，手臂遮住眼睛和熟透了的脸，“不要看！”  
“别害羞，不管哪种样子我都见过了。”  
樱井低沉的声音和年轻的时候相比有点不一样，但还是二宫最沉迷的声音，这时候随便说句话都让他浑身酥麻，心甘情愿任人摆布。二宫下身前端已经分泌出不少液体，樱井继续沿着大腿根亲了亲，从会阴到后穴周围的一圈褶皱，使坏一般不去理睬急需抚慰的地方，不紧不慢，磨人得很。  
还没进入，二宫已经快受不住了，没有料到成熟男人掌握了这么多把戏，而技术确实好到人流泪。樱井起身揽住二宫亲吻，手指小心翼翼地在穴口试探，进入的时候二宫猛地颤抖了一下，随即尝试着容纳侵入的手指。樱井咽了咽口水，指尖继续不知疲倦地探索，摩挲着湿热而柔软的肉壁。这一切对于二宫而言仍然新鲜而未知，他呜呜叫出声，像一只小奶猫，随着樱井的指尖触到早已熟悉的敏感点，忍不住射了出来，大脑一片空白，身体里却依旧似有一团燃烧的火需要平息。  
樱井拭去小腹上的白浊，沾在手指上沿着二宫的穴口缓缓打转。尽管刚射过一次，尝到甜头的二宫内心又隐隐开始期待，期待被更深入、更热烈地填满。肠液早就湿润了内部和入口，穴口随着呼吸一张一合，是直白而隐秘的邀请。樱井凑到二宫耳边，火热的吐息打在身上让他心痒。  
“可以进去吗？”是他最喜欢的声音。  
“这种时候怎么可能拒绝啊！”  
是什么样的感觉？二宫感到前所未有的充实，有些酸酸胀胀的，他轻轻动了动调整姿势，手摸了摸二人的交合处，觉得自己的脸红得快要烧起来。  
“觉得不舒服就告诉我。”  
可是怎么会不舒服呢？二宫觉得身体轻飘飘的，好像陷在一团团柔软的云朵里，而快感如同潮水一般一波波涌来，要在岸上搁浅的瞬间又回到静谧的深海。抽插带出的液体几乎在有些红肿的穴口打出泡沫，发出咕啾咕啾的水声，和肉体的碰撞声混合在一起。二宫身上布满了一层薄薄的汗，前端被温柔而有技巧的手掌扶住套弄，樱井下身的速度也逐渐加快，双重的快感彻底夺去了二宫思考的空间，让二人一起攀上顶峰。隔着薄到几乎可以忽略的一层乳胶，温热的液体洒在二宫身体深处。他的意识随着海浪逐渐远去，一切变得模糊，只有樱井的轮廓愈发清晰，深深印刻在他眼中。  
——是我的恋人。是漫长岁月中我最爱的人。  
占有我吧。填满我吧。弄坏我吧。怎么做都可以，为了告诉你我内心热烈的爱情。

高潮的余韵还未过去，空气中满是暧昧的甜意。二宫蜷在樱井怀里，抱紧了人不让走，像块执着的橡皮糖。樱井笑笑，“乖，抱你去洗澡。累了就闭眼吧。”  
“不要！醒来是不是就……见不到你了？”  
“噗。他对你不好吗？”  
“没有！”二宫下意识脱口而出，觉得无论怎么回答这问题都怪得很，声音逐渐低下去，“不要……说你自己的坏话。”  
被小朋友可爱到，樱井揉了揉二宫蓬松柔软的头发，把小脑袋往自己身边揽。“马上就会再见到的。以后的事不能现在就告诉你。你还有很多要经历，很多美好的人要遇到。当然，也有很多无能为力的事情，无法避免的事情，但是不要紧，我永远站在你这一边。”  
“也就是说，我们一直在一起吗？”  
“对，一直在一起。”樱井俯下身在二宫额头上近乎虔诚地吻了吻，  
“晚安，我的小王子。”

<<< 

是熟悉的床。上周刚换的被子。身边的人。乱糟糟的，绝对不能出现在电视上的头发。  
——啊，变回来了！  
“我有话想和你……” 二人异口同声。  
——我知道。  
我爱你，从很久很久以前开始，到很久很久以后的永远。

偏差，修正完毕。


End file.
